1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to indicating devices, and more particularly to devices which may be used for timing the application or ingestion of medication, although not limited thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some of the devices of the prior art, as in the Jan. 13, 1950 patent 2,625,131 by Sturhahn, are comprised of a dial portion, or face member, one or more hands which are mounted on said face member for adjustable disposition with respect thereto.
On the other hand, some of the prior art provide an identification device in the form of a holder of symbol elements. The identification device in patent 4,268,986 to Piana, 1981 May 26, provides for a one-piece device manufactured from an elaborate process that includes the use of two different types of plastic. This is an expensive and time-consuming process which results in a device that is difficult to fit symbol elements into. Piana's device is for the purpose of identification only. He does not provide for a means of indicating each symbol element individually. The utilization of a one-piece design, along with the basic manufacturing material--a resilient plastic that has a limited physical property--presents the disadvantage that the device can only accommodate a very small change in range to what it can be attached to. (That is, one size will not fit all.)
Another type of device is comprised of a separate storage container with a variety of symbol elements mounted thereto. These containers have separate compartments for morning, noon, evening and bedtime. Each symbol element is integral with the compartment and is not programmable by the user. These containers store several different medications in each compartment all at the same time. This device presents the disadvantage that the product to be identified is separated from the original labeled container. The user then must rely on his own memory and judgement as to what the product was that has been transferred. The user may find this very confusing. The transferring of the product from one labeled container to another symboled storage device can have very serious consequences. For example, one white tablet is for one thing and the other white tablet is for another.